Bee Shrek Test in the House (franchise)
BSTITH is a multi media anime franchise created by Bernie Sanders.It follows a group of 4 friends,Shrek,Barry B Benson,Johnny Test,and Cory Baxter,as they try to stop the entire anime omniverse from being destroyed by an evil force known as copyright claims. The Show BSTITH started off as a anime series,beginning in 1986.It takes place during a period of conflict known as the Meme Wars.The show aired first on Cartoon Network,before being picked up by Crunchyroll,then airing on CN again because Crunchyroll sucks.It has 5 seasons,with 5 more announced and on their way,and 100 episodes,not including the specials,movies,shorts,or crossover with Sword Art Online.It became a massive hit,gaining a large fanbase from all over the world,even in North Korea and Antarctica. TV Movies Like every show with a sizable amount of loyal fans,a movie adaptation was inevitable.So,in 2004,a TV film called BSTITH:Into the Idiotverse aired.The movie was poorly received by both fans and critics,with common criticisms being the animation and storytelling.This didn't stop it from gaining 2 sequels,BSTITH:Viacom Strikes Back,and BSTITH:Squidward's Revenge. Spin off show and theatrical film In Spring of 2014,it was recently announced on the show's Twitter that there would be a spin off show and theatrical film coming up,both made by series fan Barack Obama.The show would follow the events leading up the Meme War,and a trailer popped up on the White Houses official YT channel in early 2016.However,no official word has popped up since on the movie,and its currently presumably in development hell. Video Games The series has spawned LOTS of video games,on just about every system you can think of.Beginning with 3 titles on the SNES and 1 on the Sega Genesis,we later got one title for every home console by Nintendo,Sony,or Microsoft afterwards,along with 4 on the Gameboy Color and 2 on the 3DS.Then we have the updated releases of the N64,GameCube,and PS2 games on Xbox One,and HD 4K remakes of the original 4 classics on PS4.Then there's the 3 minigame collections on DS,the arcade game,the 5 mobile games,and too many flash games on the CN website to list here. Books and comics 2 tie in novels were released.One on the lives of the titular gang and how they met,and one on The Great MLG Awakening,an event that occurred 1000 events before the beginning of the series.There was also a series of novellas that retold the arcs of the first season in a manner more accessible for young children.A collection of 20 short stories focusing on minor characters was also issued.In addition,there was a highly acclaimed comic book series about what happened before Season 3 and 4.Sadly,the comic was cut short because it wasn't making enough money,and it ended on a cliffhanger.Luckily,scripts for the final storyline have since surfaced online.Finally,a 2 issue manga retelling the events of the first 2 movies was released only in China. Audio Dramas An 8 part radio drama came out in the 1995.The series was later released in a CD collection. Live Show In 2019,a live show will tour the country. Role Playing Game An online RPG game called BSTITH:Mashtastic! is currently ongoing. Theme Park Attraction The show has been announced to get an attraction at Six Flags this Summer.Since animes rarely get this kind of honor,this is big news. Internet To promote Donald Trump during the 2016 presidential election,a short web video was created starring the main protagonists intercut with live actors.A canonical website was made to fill in gaps in the timeline.In August 2018,a person on Deviantart who claims to be the executive producer is writing a 14 panel webcomic. Pinball Pinball machines of the show are common in arcades,and are prized collectors items. MOICHANDISE Oh yeah,now we're talking the REAL money makers.If you want your series to stay on Cartoon Network,you damn better have lots of toys and other merch to go with it.There are a lot of action figures,toy vehicles,play sets,and even plushes of the series,but that's only scratching the surface.There's T shirts,sweatshirts,pins,keychains,CDs,trading cards,mugs,hats,stickers,posters,refrigerator magnets,cosplay outfits,cereal,Mountain Dew,toothbrushes,luncheboxes,thermos flasks,dental floss,soccer balls,and so much more. Category:Episodes Category:Books